One Taste
by EDR
Summary: Hermione's done it again, she's brought home drunk by Harry and Ron, when the guys are too tired to look after her Sirius offers. But what happens next...he doesn't expect.


**One Taste  
**_**A Harry Potter, one-shot, Fan Fiction by EDR**_

I'm sitting in Grimmauld Place waiting for Harry and Ron to come back, they've gone looking for Hermione for the third time in two weeks. Her parents had died during the war and she took the news badly by going out and getting herself drunk.  
The Trio are all staying here while Auror training cause it's closer.  
Hearing the door opening and footsteps, I know they are back and I'm right. In comes Harry and Ron with Hermione in the middle, drunk yet again.  
"Sirius, we found her," Harry tells me while placing Hermione in one of the dining room chairs,  
"I can see that," I answer,  
"I don't wanna be founded," Hermione says pouting, she always spoke incorrectly while drunk, I find it funny as the sober Hermione we know would never do such a thing.  
"Too bad you were," Ron tells her,  
"Damn," She moans then falls off the chair, Harry goes to help her back up.  
"Can't take this anymore," Ron mumbles to himself,  
"You two go to bed, your exhausted, I'll take care of Hermione," I say to my Godson and his best mate,  
"You sure?" Harry asks,  
"Yeah used to do this all the time with…" I stop as Harry raises his eyebrows, "With some of my mates," I finish,  
"With my dad," Harry smiles,  
"To name one yeah,"  
"What happened if you and him both got drunk?" Ron asks,  
"Moony used to help us, I remember once we were all drunk and Lily caught us. Some loud wake up calls that morning,"  
They both laugh but stop when Hermione moans again, "Loud, too loud,"  
"Sorry 'Mione," Harry says, "Sirius will look after you now, night,"  
"Night Potty," She mumbles in reply,  
"Potty?" Harry mouths as Ron and me laugh silently.

They leave while closing the door quietly, I go over to the kitchen to get something to help Hermione's drunk state.  
I sit down in the chair next to her and pour out some potion into a glass, Hermione gets up and wanders over to me.  
"Hermione," I say as I catch her before she falls, "You shouldn't be walking,"  
"Ok 'adfoot, I'll hip cup sit right 'ere," she answers while climbing into my lap and sitting herself there with one arm around my neck.  
I raise my eyebrows at her, "I don't think that's a good idea,"  
Does she know that she's right…..no don't think about it I scold myself.  
"Too bad as me didn't ask 'ou," I sign as I hand her the potion but she just ends up putting it back down, "Not dinking that, it horrid!"  
"You have to drink it, just a taste please," I tell her, she looks at my eyes, chocolate meeting grey,  
"Me wanna taste something else instead," she answers touching my bottom lip with the tip of her finger,  
I swallow the lump in my throat, "I think you should get off my lap now 'Mione," I whisper,  
"I trust you," she mumbles,  
"But I don't trust myself," I add.  
She's nearly twenty years younger than you! My mind argues, she's only 21, too young.  
"Me not scared of you," She moves so she could straddle my waist, her hands behind my head,  
Oh Merlin, what have I got myself into, I stare at her, my hands in the air not knowing what to do.  
Now I think about it, I have never had a drunk girl on my hands.  
"I really like you Sirius," She whispers, "Your one of da good guys," She takes my hands and places them around her waist.  
"This is wrong," I tell her,  
"Feels right to me,"  
"Your drunk, you don't know what your doing, what your asking of me,"  
"I'm asking to taste your lips," She replies putting her hands back around my neck and leaning into my body.  
"Hermione, don't" I plead, I knew if she closed the distance between us I wouldn't be able to stop myself,  
"Just one taste," She whispered,  
I move one of my hands and feel around for the potion, after finding it, I hold it in front of her, "Taste this instead."  
She looks between me, my lips and the potion, "The only way I'm dinking that is from your lips,"  
I stare at her in shock, thinking over the situation in my head. If she didn't take this she would be in pain later with a headache, be drunk longer and probably miss work for the fifth time in three weeks, which would probably lead her to getting fired.  
"If that's what it takes," Can't believe I just said that,  
"It does, me won't tell anyone, promise. It will be are little secret,"  
I close my eyes, Harry's going to kill me if he ever finds out, please let no one find out.  
I drink the potion then open my eyes as I feel Hermione take the glass from me and look down to my mouth.  
"Only a taste though," I remind her,  
"K, one taste," she mumbles before putting her lips onto mine,  
I feel her hands in my hair, I hold her tightly in case she falls, after all she is still drunk.  
Before I could pull away her tongue meets mine, I moan without realising it.  
I try to pull away but she holds my head in place and if I pull back any further the chair would fall backwards, giving in, I kiss her back. I feel her smile against my lips as she carries on, I push her forwards so I can pull away. She moans when are lips separate.  
"Bed," I tell her out of breath, "You need your sleep,"  
Not wanting to risk taking her upstairs, for a few reasons, I lay her onto the soft in the same room.  
When I go to move away she grabs my hand, "Stay," She mumbles, "Please,"  
She has tears in her eyes and I can't bring myself to leave her alone, she looks like a little scared girl.  
"Ok, I'll sleep on the floor, that alright?" I ask,  
She nods, "Thank you,"  
Getting some blankets and pillows from near by, I cover her up so she isn't cold and go to sleep on the floor.  
Dreading the morning and praying she would forget this night.

I'm woken in the morning by a lump landing on top of me, I moan and hear someone squeak.  
Opening my eyes I see Hermione on top of me, "Is it morning already?" I mumble.  
She seems confuse at first and in shock to why I am on the floor, then her eyes widen and I know she has remembered the night before.  
"Oh god," She whispers getting off me,  
I stand up and walk towards her, "It's ok Hermione,"  
She shakes her head, "I didn't, I didn't kiss you did I?"  
I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face, "Yes," I tell her,  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry Sirius, I didn't…"  
"I know you didn't, it's ok," I go up to her but all she does is step away until her back meets the wall.  
I look into her eyes, "What else did I do?" She asks,  
"Nothing much, you mostly talked,"  
"What did I say?"  
I look away remembering her words,  
"_I really like you Sirius,"  
_I feel her hand on my check as she makes me look at her, that's when I realise that what she had told me the night before was only half of it. I could see it in her eyes.  
"Hermione when you said you really liked me, how much did you mean by really?"  
I see her swallow hard before answering, "A lot,"  
She goes to move her hand away from my face but I hold it here, "Do you love me?" I ask slightly worried what the answer might be,  
Not looking at me, she nods and sobs.  
"I'm sorry," she looks back at my eyes, "I didn't mean to fall for you,"  
I let her move her hand away as she carries on, "I know you probably don't feel the same way and there's a age gap but…"  
"You can't help who you fall for," I finish for her,  
"Do you, you feel anything for me?" I sigh, "I just wondered, wanted to know,"  
"Who couldn't fall for you," I mumble,  
"What?" she asks, it's out of shock as I know she had heard me.  
I look into her eyes and place my hand on the side of her check, "Your funny, smart, beautiful, caring, loyal, brave and so much more,"  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
"Yes," I whisper, "Sorry,"  
"Don't be," She tells me, then leans up to kiss me.  
I kiss her back without thinking, my hands going down to her waist where they were last night. Her hands sliding up my chest, I try to save this memory, this feeling, everything about her.  
I had watched her grow up into a women, the women of my dreams. I pull back for air, "I thought I said one taste," I tell her smiling,  
"Rules are made to be broken," she answers, kissing me yet again. 


End file.
